<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Many Things I Would Have Done by ViaLethe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876214">So Many Things I Would Have Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe'>ViaLethe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/M, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hektor swore to love her forever; naturally, Andromache must tease him about this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromache/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Many Things I Would Have Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827488">The Arc Towards the Sun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe">ViaLethe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt <em>Iliad, Hector/Andromache, I don’t want forever. I just want right now.</em></p><p>It was written as a brief epilogue to an earlier fic (linked above) but stands alone just fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you not swear to love me forever?” I protest (falsely, of course), my husband having had the temerity to defeat me in a footrace through the fields.</p><p>“Did I?” Hektor asks, sweeping me off my feet so quickly I find myself on my back before I can protest, squirming beneath his clever hands, giggling even as I mean to remain stern, rejoicing in the way his eyes darken as he looks upon my face, as his fingers brush back a stray curl. “Forever is a time beyond the reckoning of the gods, after all,” he says, “so might just now be enough for today?” and though I cannot speak with his lips on mine, I would tell him if I could; <em>it is, and it is, and it is, forever.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>